


we still have our roads to run about

by nereid



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereid/pseuds/nereid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You could at least drive around for a while with me, love."</p>
<p>She considers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we still have our roads to run about

**Author's Note:**

> a response to [](http://tenshinrtaiga.livejournal.com/profile)[**tenshinrtaiga**](http://tenshinrtaiga.livejournal.com/) on my meme, who wanted a _Klaus/Caroline - Road-Trip_ fic.
> 
> I think the _She considers_ line was stolen from [](http://ever-neutral.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ever-neutral.livejournal.com/)**ever_neutral**. Alex, there is no excuse. It just got stuck in my brain and then came out on its own.

 

 

 

 

He's turning his back to Mystic Falls, for one last time (in his mind, at least, because everything has to mean something, has to have flair and substance, and leaving for the last time has more of it than just any sort of leaving) but then he turns around (likes to think there's a good reason why he does, because this quite ruins this performance, and what for?) and he looks at Caroline and then he speaks:

"You could at least drive around for a while with me, love."

She considers.

\--

She texts him later, "I'll be at your house at 8." and she is, bags in tow, a pair of yellow sunglasses, very short denim shorts and a bright smile on her face.

"Ready, Caroline?" he asks, before he moves to put her bags in the trunk of the car.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

He smiles and looks at her.

"Stop smiling and and start driving", she says, sounds serious but she’s smiling anyway.

He still smiles.

 

 

\--

 

 

Mostly, it's fun, plain and simple. Caroline insists on picking the music and he lets her and she usually sings and tries to make him sing as well, teaches him lyrics to the songs she likes until he knows every single line and then they move on to another song, whichever song strikes her fancy at that moment.

She insists on buying trashy food at gas stops even if neither of them needs it, and he lets her play pretend because he's not sure what would happen if she stopped.

She insist that she should drive half of the time, so she does, and he thinks he likes those times the best, because then he can spend a bit more time looking at her and less looking at the road.

 

 

 

 

At nights they drive sometimes and sometimes spend nights at motels and sometimes at expensive, luxurious hotels and he is alright with all of these options.

 

 

He likes watching Caroline at the hotels, making herself a bath and never letting him join her, ordering all sorts of beautiful looking dishes and sashaying around the room in her silk bathrobe. He watches her and she lets him.

(Sometimes, those nights in hotels, he wants to kiss her, but she looks too distant and out of this world for him to really consider it as an option.)

And they drive on.

 

 

He likes it when they stop at motels. Some of them are crowded sometimes so they have to share a room and he offers to sleep on the floor or the chair even if he doesn’t want to, and she rolls her eyes, _just get into bed, Klaus_ she says then and he does. In the morning when he wakes up his arm is usually around her and she seems calm and peaceful and he likes to think he’s done something at some point to create at least a part of that calm and peaceful look on her face.

(Sometimes, those nights in motels, he wants to kiss her, and sometimes he almost does it, but he’s gotten this, she’ll lie next to him and smile while she’s lying next to him, and he won’t push further, he’ll take this is he can have this.)

And they drive on.

Sometimes they don’t sleep, don’t need to, so they drive while the roads are empty and the road is clear and straight ahead and it’s almost as if they know where they’re going, almost.

He likes it when they drive all night, when she changes the music to something soft and gentle and sings along like she always does. Sometimes she’s quiet during those nights and sometimes she yells at him, yells because they don’t know where they’re going and because she doesn’t know where they’re going, and just yells at him, yells yells yells, until her words lose meaning to him, other than the anger and the trace of something like sadness. He pulls over then while she’s still yelling at him and he kisses her and she lets him, he tries to pull her into him, protect her from whatever she won’t say she’s scared of, and she digs her fingers into his shoulders and she rests her head on his shoulder later, says _I’m sorry I yelled_ and he kisses her again, _it’s alright, love, it really is_.

(Always, those nights in the car, he kisses her.)

 


End file.
